custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Powai Nui Governing Coalition
The Powai Nui Governing Coalition was a confederation-like alliance that governed over the island of Powai Nui. Founded by the former Toa of Stone Qedua, it was composed by the alliance of three of the island's most powerful and trusted organizations: the Kakkan Containment Organization (KCO), the Association of Powai Nuian Wilderness and Trailworks (APNWT), and the Thunderhead Union. History Prehistory Before the organization of its government, Powai Nui's Matoran population was divided into around 120 different tribes. Some were large enough to have multiple civilizations, while others consisted of less than 30 members. The tribes were territorial and, either by choice or by obligation, would often war with one another. The larger tribes began to form their own inner organizations, ultimately resulting in early organizations such as the KCO. Such development would result in tribes reforming into separate governments, which, while more sophisticated, still had no plans of uniting for the sake of the island's well-being. With these governments came more groups such as the Thunderhead Coalition, the Ranger's Guild and the Trailworks Organization. Formation The Toa of Stone Qedua was placed on the island by the Great Beings and was tasked with bringing peace among the island's population. After several centuries of alliances and campaigns, he managed to convince the island's governments to unite themselves and form the Powai Nui Governing Body. This body, headed by a High Chief or High Chieftess, would be composed of a single twelve-member council, would preside over several agencies referred to as departments. These agencies, which were to act only as the council said, were composed of several pre-existing organizations on the island. The KCO was made into the Department of Containment, the Ranger's Guild into the Department of Wilderness, the Trailworks Organization into the Department of Trailworks, and the Thunderhead Coalition into both the Department of Finance and the Department of Communication. The sudden and forceful transformation of independent organizations into what were essentially mediums through which the council acted was met with backlash. While brushed off at first, it quickly grew more intense and widespread. Despite the council outright declaring that they did not want to have the island headed by anything less than an entirely unified government, Qedua managed to revert the Body into the Powai Nui Governing Coalition. This reestablished it as an alliance of three organizations. Two of these were reverted back to the KCO and the Thunderhead Union, while the third was APNWT, a fusion of the Trailworks Organization and the Ranger's Guild. The council was then disbanded, and its members were made into representatives of each of the four regions of Powai Nui. After some debating, it was decided that in place of the council there would be another board of governing officials known as the Symposium. Qedua's Reign Having fulfilled his destiny to bring the island together under one government, Qedua was transformed from a Toa into a Turaga. At first, he brushed off any notions that he, having organized the population, should be the High Chief of the island. As time went on, however, the High Chief of the island grew less and less reputable in his behavior and more irresponsible in his actions. Ultimately, the Symposium voted to impeach the High Chief and try to replace him with Qedua. The populace, who supported Qedua for his kind actions and unbiased demeanor, convinced him to do as such, and he became the second High Chief of Powai Nui. Soon after the Coalition considered itself properly set up, it passed and enacted the Penance of Tribal Injustice Act, which stated that those descending from tribes who were belligerent and oppressed other tribes would have to perform community service. Over time, the Act was amended several times, most amendments doing things such as slightly increasing the taxes of former members of belligerent tribes and cutting their pay by small amounts. As a majority of the belligerent tribes were composed of Ta-Matoran, Po-Powai's workforce was stunted and the region remained in relative poverty for a long time, even continuing after all of the Act's requirements were considered met and it was rescinded. This would also give rise to discrimination against Ta-Matoran, an issue which would persist for just as long, although it gradually declined in severity. Since Qedua had had no thought of recruiting any Toa due to the presence of APNWT's Rangers, the Great Beings gifted Powai another Toa, the Toa of Lightning Maroona, in order to fill his place as the island's Toa. Immediately, Maroona became a close friend of Qedua and remained on good terms with the Coalition. Despite this, she refused any and all suggestions for her to become directly associated with the government, stating that "the Matoran needed someone to look up to other than government officials." Great Regression When the Brotherhood of Makuta sent air raids over the island, the Matoran went into a panic. In an attempt to calm them down, the Symposium voted for a temporary dissolution of the Coalition to allow the three organizations to manage their respective regions. This ended up backfiring when multiple governing officials, including Qedua himself, went missing. As anarchy spread across the island, Matoran began forming underground communities, many believing that the end of the island was upon them. This continued for several more decades. Great Egression To be written... Infrastructure The Coalition was a confederal alliance, a union of three Powai Nui-based organizations: the Kakkan Containment Organization, APNWT, and the Thunderhead Union. To be written... Notable Members * Qedua - High Chief KCO * Kakkan - Founder and President * Haumaru - Vice President * Navahko - Former Supervisor; left to join the Toa Powai * Corduk - Former Head Guard; left to join the Toa Powai APNWT * Morayne - President * Bivwak - Vice President * Dymmox - Secretary * Sirdar - Head of Transportation * Lewok - Former Forest Ranger; left to join the Toa Powai TU * Koura - Chairwoman * Hiriwa - Vice Chairman * Parahi - Secretary * Leoger - Head of Trade Appearances * Against the Storm - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', & ''VI'' Category:Powai Nui Category:Powai Nui Governing Coalition